Carl Wheezer
"Why can't I just live as a normal kid?" - He hates dying Carl is a fan-made character in the Koopa Kids. He lives in the Mushroom Kingdom and has a curse which causes him to repeatedly die and revive over & over. He's friends with Blooper and gets beaten up by Gooper & Bob. Past Carl's father was cheating on his wife when Carl's mother was pregnant with him. Just after Carl was born, his grandma ran into the hospital out of nowhere with a chainsaw, cut Carl's mother right through the middle, then she did the same to his father. She also turned out to be a witch, and put a curse on Carl that he would die and revive over and over and then she disapeared of the Earth (but he oviusaly he doesn't now cause he was a baby). Because of this, all the other kids teased him, but he eventually made friends with Blooper, even though he doesn't understand him properly. Personality Carl is very unlucky and dies nearly all the time and often ends up in blood. He gets sad a lot and sometimes when by himself wishes he could live normally. Appearance Carl is quite tall. Like Larry, Carl has a mohawk, except it's sky blue, which is lighter than Larry's. His spiked shell is the same. He has yellow skin and the front of his shell is pale yellow. Unlike most Koopas, Carl's mouth is a regular shade of yellow. He has claws and spiked cuffs. The top of his head is green. Relationship with other characters He's friends with Blooper, probably because he thinks he says one thing when he's really saying something else. He hates Gooper & Bob because they beat him up and usually kill him. He's neutral to most other characters. Deaths # Killed by a ligthunder # Eaten by Chompy # Fell in lava # Eaten by sharks # stabbed himself with an axe # eaten by crab # hit by a shell # killed by a Monferno (Oh really!? XD) # blasted by Junior's laser # hit by sugar truck # hit by N64 # hit by Blooper # Impaled by an arrow # Hit by bomb # Stomped on # Killed by Boom Boom's mafia # Stabbed by Ivo. Robtink # Shot by Iggy # Stabbed by the Psyco cop # Hit by Blooper # Hit by Bowser # Hit by Donkey Kong # Hit by Bob's snowball # Burned by the sun in Sarasland # Ran over by a bus # Froze # Hit by spiked ball # Hit by Bob's spiked ball (again) # Stomped by a Thwomp # Hit by Bowser (again) # Eaten by Sharks (again) # Hit by Brad # Burned by a cigar # Killed by a pokemon # Crushed by Rosalina's ship # Killed by Greninja # Hit by Mario. # Killed by Greninja # Stabbed by Gooper # Shot by Wendy O # Killed by Mewtwo # Shot by Gooper # Stomped by Gooper # Hit by Roy # Squashed by the Airship # Iggy dropped soda on him while he had an infection. Trivia * His sprites are made up of Lemmy, Larry & Iggy's Super Princess Peach sprites * Carl's number of deaths is 44. * Carl dying anytime and reviving anytime refferences Kenny from South Park * Despite being in the category "decased" he keeps coming back. C - C - Category:Boys Category:Decased Category:Good Guys